Singing a Lovesong
by N.E.L.C
Summary: Literati Songfics by gglove - "Still in Love with you" Up!
1. You make me wanna Blue

Diese Kurzgeschichten entspringen der Phantasy von gglove, treuem Mitglied des N.E.L.C

Wenn euch diese SongFics gefallen, zeigt es ihr!!! Einfach eine Review schreiben

**You make me wanna (Blue)**

Er war erst vor ein paar tagen in Stars Hollow angekommen und bis auf dieses Mädchen schien alles sehr langweilig zu sein...  
Kein Vergleich zu seinem geliebten New York!  
Aber dieses Mädchen...  
Rory...  
Schon ihr Name hörte sich toll an!

_To start it up __  
__I know, you know me __  
__To come to think of it, it was only last week __  
__That I had a Dream about us... __  
__That's why I'm here I'm writing this song __  
__I tell the truth you know, I've been hurting all along __  
__Someway let me know, you want me, girl!_

... Aber sie hatte einen Freund!  
Und selbst wann sie ihn mochte...  
Mochte er sie?  
Er hatte sich vorgenommen, alles hier zu hassen und es seinem Onkel so schwer wie möglich zu machen...  
Er hatte sie doch erst ein paar mal gesehen!  
Aber trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen!

_Every time you see me __  
__What do you see? __  
__I Feel like I'm poor man and you are the Queen! __  
__Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need __  
__And baby that's why..._

Er würde zu gerne wissen, was sie dachte, wenn sie ihn sah, wenn sie mit ihm sprach oder lachte...  
Und sie war wirklich eine Königin...  
Wie sie sich bewegte,  
wie sie redete,  
wie sie lachte,  
überhaupt, wie sie aussah!  
Keine, die er kannte, war eine bessere Königin als Rory!

_You make me wanna call you __  
__In the middle of the Night __  
__You make me wanna hold you __  
__Till the morning light __  
__You make me wanna love __  
__You make me wanna fall __  
__You make me wanna surrender my soul!_

Am liebsten würde er sie jetzt sofort anrufen!  
Er wollte sie zu sich einladen, einfach mit ihr auf der hässlichen Couch von Luke sitzen, sie festhalten, berühren und still sein.

_I know this is a Feeling __  
__That I just can't fight __  
__You are the first and last thing on my mind __  
__You make me wanna love __  
__You make me wanna fall __  
__You make me wanna surrender my soul_

Er wusste, dass er sie mochte,  
auch, wenn er es nicht wollte!  
Wie viele tolle Mädchen gab es in New York?  
„Sehr viele!" murmelte er.  
Und wie viele waren toller als Rory?  
Diesmal dauerte es etwas, bis er die von ihm selbst gestellte frage beantwortete.  
„Keines!" murmelte er wieder und seine Erkenntnis erschreckte ihn ein bischen.

_Well, I know that these feelings won't end now __  
__They'll just get stronger if I see you again __  
__Baby I'm tired of being friends __  
__I wanna know if you Feel the same __  
__And could you tell me do you Feel my pain? __  
__Don't leave me in doubt!_

Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach fragen...  
Nein!  
Sie hatte einen Freund!  
Er wollte zwar nicht mit ihr befreundet sein, aber waren sie das überhaupt?  
Und war Freundschaft nicht immer noch besser als gar nichts?  
Doch!  
Das war es!

_Every time you see me __  
__What do you see? __  
__I Feel like I'm poor man and you're the Queen! __  
__Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need __  
__Oh baby that's why..._

Wahrscheinlich dachte sie überhaupt nicht über ihn nach...  
Wahrscheinlich war er für sie einfach nur da, so wie ein Baum, der war auch einfach nur da und keiner dachte über ihn nach!  
Er sollte auch nicht an sie denken,  
über sie nachdenken!  
Aber er konnte nicht anders!

_You make me wanna call you __  
__In the middle of the Night __  
__You make me wanna hold you __  
__Till the morning light __  
__You make me wanna love __  
__You make me wanna fall __  
__You make me wanna surrender my soul_

„You make me wanna..." das war, was er fühlte!

_I know this is the feeling __  
__that I just can't fight __  
__You are the first and last thing on my mind __  
__You make me wanna love __  
__You make me wanna fall __  
__You make me wanna surrender my soul_

Warum konnte er nicht aufhören an sie zu denken?  
Er musste sich ablenken, irgendwie!  
Das Radio!  
Er ging schnell zu dem Radio, schaltete es ein und hört.

„I'm still in Love... With you boy..."

„nein!" flüsterte er und drehte an dem Knopf, um einen neuen Sender rein zukriegen.

„Crazy in Love... you make me... crazy in lo-"

„Auch nicht!" flüsterte er mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck und drehte noch ein Stück weiter.

„Love... me... tender... Love... me... swe-"

„Nein, Nein, Nein!" fauchte er und schlug hart gegen den Ausknopf.  
Das Radio hatte wohl heute beschlossen ihn bei seinen Vorhaben Rory zu vergessen, nicht zu unterstützen!  
Und schon wieder dachte er an sie!

_I'll take you home real quick __  
__Sit you down on your couch __  
__Pour some Dom perignon and hit the lights out __  
__Baby we can make sweet love __  
__Then we'll take it nice ‚n' slow __  
__Gonna touch you like you've Never known befor __  
__We're gonna make love all Night!_

Nein!  
Er wollte sich nichts vorstellen, was nie passieren würde!  
Doch er konnte nicht wissen,  
Wie nah er dieser Phantasie einmal kommen sollte...


	2. The Lucky Ones Bif Naked

Sie war mit Jess zusammen!  
Rory war tatsächlich mit Jess zusammen!  
Zumindest glaubte sie das, dann er hatte nichts gesagt und sie hatte auch nichts gesagt...  
Aber als Dean mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte er das übernommen...   
Dean hatte gesagt, Jess sei in sie verliebt und er hatte zugestimmt!  
Dean hatte gesagt, sie sei in Jess verliebt und sie hatte zugestimmt...   
Irgendwie! 

Sie war tatsächlich mit Jess zusammen!  
Aber... ein bischen Angst hatte sie vor dem nächsten Tag schon...  
Sie wusste nicht, was Jess von ihr erwartete...  
Mit Shane hatte er schließlich immer sehr offensichtlich rumgemacht und vielleicht auch...  
STOP!   
Das wollte Rory nicht denken und sich schon gar nicht vorstellen!  
Es würde sich bestimmt alles klären...

Sie war tatsächlich mit Jess zusammen!  
Rory lag lächelnd auf ihrem Bett und spürte Tausende von Schmetterlingen im Bauch!  
Voller Enthusiasmus schaltete sie das Radio an und wollte sich noch ein bischen weiter freuen und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch spüren, doch daraus sollte, wie der Radiosender anscheinend beschlossen hatte nichts werden:

_It was on Monday when my Lover told me __  
__Never pay reaper with Love only __  
__What could I say to you except „I love you" __  
__An „I'd give my Life for yours"_

Was, wenn er mehr als ihre Liebe forderte?  
Rorys Lächeln verschwand gänzlich und sie wurde wieder ein wenig ängstlich.  
Was konnte sie ihm schon geben, außer ihrer Liebe?  
„Was würde er verlangen?"  
Was die zweite Frage!

_I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones __  
__I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones __  
__I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones, Dear!_

Ja, sie wusste, wie glücklich sie sein konnte, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der sie liebte und den sie auch liebte, aber diese Fragen ließen ihr keine Ruhe mehr.

_Remember the time we made love in the roses __  
__And you took my picture in all sorts of poses __  
__How could I ever get over you __  
__when I'd give my life for yours?_

Was war, wenn er sie jemals verlassen würde?  
Würde sie ihn jemals vergessen?  
Ihn jemals nicht mehr lieben können?  
So, wie sie sich jetzt fühlte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, irgendwann in ihrem leben jemand anderen lieben zu können!  
Was war also, wenn er sie verlassen würde?  
„Nein!" zischte sie.  
Sie war gerade erst mit ihm zusammen gekommen, sie wollte nicht daran denken,  
was wäre wenn...  
Jetzt wollte sie **noch** nicht darüber nach denken und einfach nur das verliebt sein genießen.

_I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones __  
__I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones __  
__I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones __  
__I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones, Dear, my Dear! __  
__It's time to say: __  
__„I thank God for you __  
__I thank God for you __  
__In each and every single way!_

Ja, sie liebte ihn, sie brauchte ihn und mit ihr und ihm sollte es jeder wissen!  
Am liebsten wäre sie raus gerannt und hätte es durch de Straßen geschrien!  
Oder hätte jeden Menschen in ganz Conneticut angerufen  
Oder hätte Plakate und Zettel gedruckt und überall und ganz Amerika ausgehängt!  
„Rory liebt Jess und sie braucht ihn und er liebt sie auch und ist für sie da!"  
Doch gleichzeitig wollte sie, dass es ihr und sein Geheimnis blieb... dass sie etwas hatten, was nur sie wussten...

_I know, I know, __  
__I know, I know, __  
__I know, I know, __  
__I know, I know, __  
__It's time to let you know __  
__It's time to let you know, __  
__It's time to stay here and say: __  
__„I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones __  
__I know we are, we are the Lucky Ones __  
__I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones __  
__I know, we are, we are the Lucky Ones, Dear, Dear!_

Ja, sie wusste, wie glücklich sie sein konnte!  
Und am liebsten hätte sie ihn sofort angerufen, doch es war spät und wenn Luke drangehen würde, müsste sie sich eine gute Erklärung einfallen lassen...  
So konnte sie sich im so mehr auf morgen freuen, wenn sie ihn endlich wieder sehen würde...  
Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, aber sie vermisste ihn... sie hatte ihn erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen und schon vermisste sie ihn...   
DAS MUSSTE LIEBE SEIN!

Und die vielen „was wäre wenn..." waren vergessen!  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und vielen Tausenden Schmetterlingen im Bauch schlief Rory ein..


	3. Still in Love with you No Angels

**Abschied (Still in love with you)**

The best Time I ever had  
When you were mine  
Said to myself to keep you near  
Never let you go

Wie oft hatte er ihr versprochen, sie niemals alleine zu lassen?  
Wie oft hatte er ihr geschworen, bis in alle Ewigkeit bei ihr zu bleiben?  
Wie oft hatte er sich selbst diese Versprechen gegeben?  
Er hatte dieses phantastische Mädchen nie verlassen wollen!  
Er hatte nie das Beste, was ihm je passiert war kaputt machen wollen!  
Doch er hatte es getan...  
Und jetzt war es zu spät!

But trains and boats and aeroplanes  
Took me away from you  
Away from all the love we had  
From all the things we shared  
And tell me what can I do?  
You're always on my mind!

Sein Leben hatte ihn gezwungen sie zu verlassen!  
Er hatte es nie gewollt und hätte er diese Entscheidung selber treffen können, wäre sie anders ausgefallen!  
Doch so war es nicht gewesen und nun stand er hier, im dunklen Schatten eines Baumes und konnte sich nicht von ihrem Anblick losreißen...  
Es wurde langsam aber sicher dunkel und in dem warmen Raum hinter dem Fenster knipste sie das Licht an.  
Aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte und wieder gehen konnte er nicht...  
Noch nicht!  
Er stand da und war gefesselt von ihrem Anblick!

If I could sing my song to you  
I'd tell you how my heart is broken too  
From any corner of the world  
I'd let you know  
I'll always be your girl (boy)  
I'm still in Love with you!

Wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst  
Jetzt, als er sie wieder sah!  
Er hätte nicht kommen dürfen, dass wusste er, denn um so schwerer würde es werden, sie wieder zu vergessen!  
Aber..  
Wollte er sie vergessen?  
Er war sich bei dieser Frage nicht wirklich sicher!

Lonely Days and lonely Nights  
Since you've been gone  
I miss your Touch I miss your smile  
Always by my side!

Aber, er war gegangen!   
Und sie war aus seinem Leben verschwunden, dass war richtig, aber es war seine Schuld, dass er sich mit Gedanken an sie quälen musste!  
All das war seine schuld!  
Und er stand immer noch da, unter dem Baum und sah in das hell erleuchtete Fenster.  
Sie hatte ihn anscheinend noch immer nicht gesehen, aber es war inzwischen so dunkel geworden, dass er nur noch ein schwarzer Umriss sein konnte, wann er überhaupt noch sichtbar war!

I think about the times we had  
And I wonder why, oh why  
Why you had steal my heart  
When we're a world apart  
So tell me baby, what should I do  
You're always on my mind!

Warum hatte seine Mutter ihn damals hier her geschickt?  
Warum?  
Er wusste nicht, was er hätte tun sollen, aber er wusste, was er hätte nicht tun sollen!  
Er hätte nie mit ihr zusammen sein dürfen!  
Er hätte die Schule nicht schmeißen dürfen!  
Er hätte nicht gehen dürfen!  
Er hätte sich nicht Luke unterwerfen dürfen!  
Er hätte nicht wieder kommen dürfen und ihr seine Liebe gestehen dürfen!  
So viele don'ts, die ihm auf die Schnelle einfielen!  
Es war erschreckend, wie viel er falsch gemacht hatte!  
Er stand noch immer unter dem Baum, als es leicht anfing zu regnen.

If I could sing my song to you  
I'd tell you, how my heart is broken too  
From any corner of the world   
I'd let you know  
I'll always be your Girl (boy)  
I'm still in Love with you!

Der Regen wurde stärker und seine Kleidung war schon sehr nass, doch er stand noch immer unter dem Baum und sah in das hell erleuchtete Fenster, den kleinen Raum dahinter und das Mädchen, das dort am Schreibtisch saß und etwas schrieb.

Er stand immer noch da, als ihm Wasser über die Haut lief und die Klamotten vollkommen durchnässt an ihm klebten.

Langsam, sehr langsam riss er sich von dem Anblick los, drehte sich noch langsamer um und ging schweren Schrittes vom College-Gelände über die Wiesen und Wege.  
Er warf nicht einen Blick zurück, denn er hatte vor, nie wieder ihrem Anblick zu verfallen und sich den Abschied nicht noch schwerer als sowieso schon zu machen!

Er hatte vor, die Liebe seines Lebens nie wieder zu sehen!


End file.
